CJ
CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions is an activity appearing in JumpStart Artist. It is accessed by clicking on CJ's tent on the main menu. It is designed to teach about artwork from different cultures and parts of the world, and usually entails forms of artwork other than drawing and painting, such as puppets, fashion, or sculpture. Characters * CJ * Edison Premise CJ and Edison are going to go on a art-related trip to another part of the world in their hot-air balloon, but first need the player's help to find and pack three items that will indicate where they're going. Description The game takes place in a strange area full of chutes, ladders, elevators, and other contraptions with which to get around. Edison will give a rhyme or riddle to indicate what item is needed, and the player must guide CJ to that item, pick it up, and bring it back to the hot-air balloon, while avoiding any obstacles that could splash him with paint and require him to make a detour to the shower before proceeding. Every time an item is delivered, Edison will display a picture relating to that item and explain something about it connected to the item's relevance to their expedition. Usually, the last item will be related to a specific kind of artwork created in a specific part of the world. Once three items are collected, Edison will display all three pictures and ask the player a simple question about them. Once this is answered correctly, CJ and Edison's destination is revealed, and they depart to go there, and will send the player a photograph about it before the next round. Two expeditions must be made in order to earn a piece for one of Kisha's rides. HTML manual description Gameplay Instructions Help CJ and Edison gather the things they need from the storage tent for their art expeditions around the world. Use the keyboard arrow keys or move your mouse over CJ and click on the green arrows to move CJ around the screen. Use the spacebar or move the cursor over CJ and click on the green hand to pick up an item. Collect three items for each expedition. Edison will tell you a rhyme or riddle for each item. Move CJ to the item, pick it up, move CJ to the hot air balloon, and put the object in by clicking on the balloon or hitting the spacebar. But watch out for dripping, splashing, spraying, and hidden paint! If CJ gets hit, you'll need to move him to a shower to clean off before you can continue. And sometimes the showers have a funny way of moving around the storage tent! Help CJ and Edison take two expeditions, and win a rewards piece of Kisha's Rides. Educational Skills * medium * pattern * symbol * cultural and historical aspects of art * purposes of art Gallery CJSprayedWithPaint.png|CJ after being covered with paint EdisonQuiz.png|Edison asking the player a question IndonesiaPhoto.png|A photo sent back from CJ and Edison from their trip Category:JumpStart Artist Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art Category:Activities